


uncomfortable need

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Worship, F/M, Humiliation, Kinky fantasies, Lust, Masturbation, Mr. gold’s cane, One-Sided Attraction, Public Masturbation, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex Dreams, Unrequited Lust, Walking Canes, pinning, rumbelle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Sweet naughty dreams.“This can’t keep happening.”Every night it's the same. Every night Belle has the same naughty dreams, her lover in these erotic dreams is none other then Mr. gold! the most vil and hateful man,Writing for a monthly rumbelling.October Prompt Non-Smut: “This can’t keep happening.”Oops I made it a little smutty,





	uncomfortable need

Belle woke suddenly tangled in blankets and drenched in sweat, breathing heavily she kicked her blankets off. 'too warm' breathing a sigh of frustration she stared up at the ceiling recalling her erotic dream.

It was about him again,she dreamt of him again of him doing things to her. naughty dirty things with his cane.It was the third night in a roll that she'd had such sweet naughty dreams about the vile ruthless Mr. gold, and his stupid cane! 

She huffed feeling more then a little aroused by her ridiculous sex dream. every morning she awoke having had these dreams.Leaving her all hot and bothered and Creating this uncomfortable need in her core.

Her hand almost subconsciously moved down in between her legs. feeling how soaked her underwear were damn it! why did it have to be him, she asked herself as she pulled down her underwear and slowly began to touch her swollen and wet folds.

Belle had never really thought much about the corrupt Mr. gold.he was only a name she'd heard mentioned throughout her life.the whole town were in consensus the man was rotten to the core.and after the incident with Killian jones Belle had agreed.still it wasn't until last month that she started to really notice him. he started coming into their flower shop pretty regularly to order flowers for his acquaintances.it was then that she first noticed the golden handle of his cane.and the way he walked with it as if it were merely an extension of himself.his long slender fingers clasp around the golden handle she suddenly and oddly found it to be quite provocative.

Maybe it was because she had just broken up with her boyfriend of  
5-years and she was on the rebound.or maybe she was just horny, it had been awhile.a year actually since she'd had decent sex. her and her Ex had altogether giving up on trying.She told herself one day as she found herself staring at Mr. gold's mouth curved into a smug grin.his dark cunning eyes had briefly met hers the dark smoldering look he gave her made her belly flip. her core actually ached,she licked her lips wanting to be touched by those damn long slender fingers.

Belle moaned out loud as she touched herself.masturbating while thinking of him.thinking of his long slender fingers and dark eyes she wanted to know how it felt to have his full attention on her.to have him touch her.

Her breath hitched as she neared her climax.she kicked her legs her hips thrusting upwards as she rode her own fingers.pushing them in and out of her convulsing pussy desperately wanting them to be his fingers.his hands touching her making her come.she came with his name on her lips.a silent cry begging for him.

“This can’t keep happening.” She muttered breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling.

Damn it! she needed to get laid, she had to get this man out of her system.This couldn't continue she thought determined not to have another erotic dream about the sinister Mr. gold again! or at the very least not masturbate afterwards.

 

Belle spent her afternoons alone minding the flower shop while her father made the afternoon deliveries. that afternoon she ached almost unbearably so, she'd been stuck in her father's shop all morning and not one customer all day so far.she was bored to tears and her book was not helping her mood in the least. it was quite the erotic retelling of beauty and the beast.and the naughty tail described in arousing detail all the acts the beauty and her beast did, one position in particular had made her panties uncomfortably wet! she found herself thinking of ways to...satisfy her unexpected needs. Belle glanced around the shop again making sure that she was alone.with a heavy sigh she looked back down at her book. no she couldn't do that. not in her father's shop.not in broad daylight,

chewing on her bottom lip she shifted uncomfortably feeling her damp panties. maybe if she removed them she would feel less aware of her state.not daring to look up she pulled down her panties letting them pool between her feet.

there that was better, only it really wasn't.she was more aware of her state and how much easier it would be to touch that place that longed for her attention. when suddenly to her mortification the devil himself walked into her shop looking dashing in his three piece suit.Mr. gold scowled as he wondered around her shop.and the fact that she was now bare in his presence only made her more aware of her aroused state. 

She couldn't explain why she suddenly found him so attractive.not even to herself she just did.one quiet afternoon he walked into her father's shop and it was as if she'd never seen him before.and maybe she hadn't.but since that day she'd been hot for him, 

She watched him.gazing longingly at his every movement as he scrutinized every flower every long stem rose.his cane tapping as he moved his mouth set in a grimace. she felt that now familiar ache between her legs.the naughty notation to touch herself while he is occupied unexpectedly came to her dirty mind.

Maybe if She were careful with her movements..if she were really quiet and if she didn't draw too much attention to herself.She could...while he wasn't paying her any attention she could get away with it.unnoticed by him a dark desire fulfilled.

Her hand sneaked under the hem of her skirt touching herself as he bent to smell a pink rose. but of course nothing Escapes Mr. gold's keen eye. just as she was nearly getting herself off his sharp shrewd eyes rounded on her.

"Just what do you think your doing?

"I..she blushed crimson her fingers froze unmoving inside herself.

"have you tainted all the flowers with your scent? he asked slowly walking toward her.

"of course not! she said indignant.

he frowned. "really dearie."

She just stared into his cruel eyes completely mortified.

"Your not the good girl I thought you were." he stated with a smug smile.

"most things are not what we expect them to be, Mr. gold." she replied rising her chin and meeting his eye.

"Indeed, Please continue don't let me stop you." he said placing his hands atop of his cane.

Belle just looked at him her mouth a gape.a cold chill running down her spine at the cold calculating look in his dark eyes.

she pulled her wet fingers out of herself and he took hold of her hand! smelling her fingers and actually inhaling her scent.

"Lovely." he said with a leer and she felt her knees tremble.the sensation of his warm breath..his lips a breath away from her fingers.

"Does your father know about what you do, when he's not around? 

She looked at the object of her lust indignant.and wrenched her hand free of his hold and barely restrained herself from slapping him!

"You..she bit back a few choice words and glared at him.

He looked at her considering her with dark calculating eyes and smiled wide revealing his gold tooth.

To her utter surprise she found herself deeply attracted to him and aroused by his crooked teeth.

"No we wouldn't want that now would we." he said with a vindictive air.

"And my price, my fee for keeping my mouth shut is those flowers.he said pointing to the pink and white roses.have them delivered to my home this evening.I'm expecting company."

Belle looked at him incredulous. "your really blackmailing me! 

"Call it whatever you like dearie." he said.

"Fine, now please leave." she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes, I'll leave you to continue with.. he eyed her with glee. well, have a good day miss French." he said with a mocking smile.

"Fucking smug bastard! she said under her breath as he limped out of the shop.

Well maybe now she'd get over lusting after that the vile man! But as she uncomfortably shifted judging by how wet he'd just made her, she doubted it.

She couldn't allow this to keep happening.she had to get that vile devil out of her system! somehow..


End file.
